


dangers

by march_hareeee



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hareeee/pseuds/march_hareeee





	dangers

“这题我知道！是A！”

“错！是C！”

“啊好痛……我要被你打傻了啊……”普隆普特捂着被诺克特用卷起的课本打中的头，鼓起脸颊对着坐在他对面拿着题集的王子殿下抗议道。

“放心吧智商是不会变成负数的。”诺克特猜自己把他打疼了，连忙伸手摸了几下普隆普特精心梳理过的柔顺的金发，“很痛吗？”

“倒……也没有。”

好危险，太近了。普隆普特想，他看着诺克特的手越来越近他的指尖擦过自己的脸颊，即使是转瞬即逝他也感觉到了那双手上的温度，那是经由诺克特的心脏传达到全身的温暖。

诺克特的手触摸到了他的头发，他的心跳在被触碰的瞬间漏了一拍，一种异样的痛感在心口蔓延，他和诺克特之间的距离只有一个手臂了，这太近了，这么近的距离下他可以把诺克特身上的细节都看得清清楚楚，他浓密的长睫毛，薄薄的嘴唇，那双总是包含感情的，会说话的双眸，还有眸子里倒映出的窘迫的自己。

普隆普特不由得在心里埋怨，他所喜欢的人怎么可以生得那么好看，他的眼睛稚气未脱却已然有了王室继承人的气质，那双眼睛看着他，在用眼神中满溢的情感诉说诺克特的情绪。普隆普特了解诺克特，他能读懂所有诺克特说出口的和没有说出来的情绪，读懂这位变扭又内敛的王子殿下是他的特殊技能，也是他对他的喜欢。他看到那双眼睛在对他说“喜欢”。

在这一刻，他突然特别想亲吻诺克特，他怀疑诺克特对他也有一样的想法，他看到那双形状娇好的嘴唇动了一下，他下意识的咽了口唾沫。

诺克特的手顺着他的头发滑到他的脸侧。

 

诺克特想要亲吻普隆普特。

普隆普特太可爱了，把全世界的赞美歌都收集来也歌颂不完他的好。这么美好的人，前几天刚刚答应了自己的告白，成为了自己的恋人。这简直幸福得不真实，诺克特怀疑这根本就是一场美梦。他的皮肤光洁细腻得像是珍贵的象牙雕刻，他脸上斑驳的雀斑让他想到花店里一簇簇的绽放的满天星，他的眼睛是精雕细琢的蓝色宝石，他的头发像是用金做成的丝线，他出身平凡却又如此华美，活泼可爱得像是传说中的精灵。

他实在是太美好了，好到诺克特都不敢去触碰他。就像是精雕细琢过的艺术品，诺克特生怕自己那手握兵器的粗糙的手会弄坏他，却又因为心中的喜欢忍不住想要触碰他。哪怕一点点也好，稍微碰一下也好，他想要触碰普隆普特想得要发疯。诺克特无数次幻想自己怎么把他那只骨节分明的手握在掌心，把自己的手指交错着插进普隆普特的指缝，然后牢牢握住他说什么也不放开。幻想自己亲吻那张饱满红润的，有着晚霞一般光辉的柔软嘴唇，想象自己抚摸普隆普特的脸颊，把他朝阳般的金发缠绕在指尖。他是那么喜欢普隆普特，那么渴望去触摸他，有好几次他都伸出了手拉进他们的距离，但是看到普隆普特脸上惊愕的神色，他又犹豫了，眼睛不由自主地看向别处，借着诸如“你的头上粘了东西”的借口摸了几下普隆普特的头发，他的头发比诺克特想象中还要细软顺滑。

可是现在不一样了，他已经告白成功了不是吗？亲吻自己的恋人应该不需要理由吧？恋人之间是可以亲吻的吧！

更何况普隆普特现在半闭着眼睛，嘴唇微微张开，就像是在等着自己吻他一样。

诺克特凑过身去亲吻了他，他们的嘴唇压在一起，诺克特感觉自己在一瞬间忘记了呼吸，他感觉自己可以透过脸颊上的细小绒毛感觉到普隆普特，普隆普特的身上很香，有一种他特有的，像是烘焙过后的面包才有的温暖美味的气味。普隆普特的嘴唇和他想的一样柔软细腻，诺克特抓住了他的肩膀，他的肩膀看起来宽阔，骨架却很小，他的肌肉并没有过分的坚硬或者庞大，始终维持着一种特别美型的体态，诺克特抓着他的肩膀让他们离得更近一些，他的手顺势和普隆普特的手指交错在一起。

这个吻非常短暂，也非常简单，简单到他们只是去挤压了对方的嘴唇而已。

普隆普特还保持着刚才接吻时身体前倾的姿势，他呆愣愣地看着诺克特离开他，他感觉刚刚自己的脑袋像是被投放了一枚核弹，除了炫目的白光之外什么都没有，他的耳朵里全是爆炸产生的轰鸣声，他忘记了心跳，忘记了呼吸，只依稀记得刚才嘴唇传来的温热触感，他不由得扣紧了和诺克特握在一起的手。

过了好几秒普隆普特才终于从这个轻吻中回过神来，他先是用手捂了一下嘴唇，他不敢看诺克特，他怕自己会因为害羞而炸成灰。于是他只能看向桌面上打开的题集，却发现书页被自己捏成一团。

实在是太危险了，王子殿下实在是太危险了。

普隆普特的心脏像是游戏机房里被人敲得邦邦作响的太鼓游戏，还是最高难度几千combo的那种。普隆普特的脑子里像有着一个老式风箱在轰隆隆的响，他的气血一口气被心脏送到大脑，他的脸被热血涨的通红，像是稍微一碰就会被挤出汁水的路西斯番茄。

普隆普特自诩是个很有自制力的人，他在过去那么长的时间里都克制住了自己不要去偷偷亲吻诺克特，不要用自己的感情去惊扰他，他以为自己铸造了一座坚固的马其诺防线，哪知他所有的克制忍耐都抗不过对方的一句“我喜欢你”。他的城池变成了被海浪冲垮的沙堡，随之涌起的是如海啸般高涨的喜爱之情。

明明只是稍微亲了一下，却感觉自己已经完全不是自己了。王子殿下真是太可怕了。普隆普特看着两腿间的地面，用过长的刘海遮住自己红得发烫的脸。

 

实在是太危险了，普隆普特实在是太危险了。

诺克特看到普隆普特手忙脚乱地抚平被他捏皱的题集，他反应了好一会儿才意识到自己这个时候应该害羞，他刚刚亲了自己最喜欢的人。他的世界此刻正天旋地转，陡然上升的热度把他的大脑搅成一锅热粥。夕阳照在桌子上，光线和灰尘在他和普隆普特之间拉起一道暧昧不清的帘子。

诺克特自诩是个有自制力的人，他无数次忍耐住没有去拥抱普隆普特，没有去亲吻他，没有做任何他可能感到反感的行为。但是不管他怎么堵，都堵不住内心满溢的感情，他们会从任何缝隙里悄悄溜出来，无声无息地扼住诺克特的神智，让他忍不住靠近普隆普特，变扭又羞涩地表达自己的喜欢。

普隆普特实在是太危险了，他简直就是一种新型毒品，只要一天不见到他诺克特就会躁郁得要发疯，只要和普隆普特在一起，就连空气的味道都变甜了，这样的家伙实在是太危险了，稍不留神就会想要亲吻拥抱他。诺克特撑着下巴扭头看向窗外，确保自己脸上的红晕全都被藏了起来。

 

实在是太危险了啊！

他们不约而同地想。

稍微一不留神就接吻了，和这个家伙成为恋人实在是太危险了！怎么办？现在要怎么办？成为恋人接吻之后到底要怎么办啊！

 

他们努力想要让脑子转动起来思考下一步要做什么，却又大脑一片空白忍不住回放亲吻时的细节。他们面对着完全相反的方向思考对策，又忍不住偷偷瞟向对方，但也只能看到对方发红的耳廓。


End file.
